


Delta: Various stories from the other four

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Series: Sburb: Reset [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little random, Basically people you don't know, Doc Scratch is a douche, F/M, Maybe some appearances from the characters we all know too well, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a little sad, possible spoilers for my series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (Kinda) prologue to Sburb:Reset</p><p>In which four other kids play another game with four different trolls guiding them.<br/>No seriously, you didn't think there were only eight kids that played, did you?<br/>Well no, here are the stories of the unheard four, how they played the game and the other shenanigans that commenced.<br/>They are the same as the other eight, with their own problems and issues and the fact that they were all tricked by the same mastermind who played them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delta: Various stories from the other four

So what happens when the kids don't want to play anymore? That's easy, bring new kids to join.

Make them play. Let them have fun.

Don't let them know who's playing who.

Keep an eye of them. See what they are doing.

Make a plan. Make your own little game.

So what if things don't work out first?

Create another alternate universe. Prepare.

Let people think everything's okay.

Oh but they don't know.

Know that no matter what. I'm going to win.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy is on his computer. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April is his birthday! Good for him! Actually he will be named for the first time today! Oh did you want to name him? well too bad you missed it. Maybe you should try going on some webcomic website and try there.

He is about to play Sburb with his friends! Now if only the disc would load. Oops. Suddenly you see something go horribly wrong.

ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering tentacleTherapist (TT)

EB: rose?

TT: what's wrong john?

EB: the game it isn't working.

TT: what?

EB:it just crashed on me. i think it overloaded.

TT: john why did you-

TT: oh my god!

EB: rose! what's wrong?

TT: weird, mine just overloaded too.

-turntechGodhead (TG) logged on

TG: uh john, rose?

TG: my copy just went into sick flames.

TG: and i don't mean cool i mean that my copy is literally on fire.

EB: :o

TT: oh dear it happened to all of us then.

TG: what?

TT: it seems that all of our games crashed.

EB: aw so we can't play anymore?

TT: i'm afraid not john.

EB: aw

TG: that sucks.

TT: oh well we better tell jade what happened. i don't think we can play anymore.

EB: okay.

TG: don't worry can you can listen to my sick raps instead.

EB: no dave.

TG: aw come on.

-turntechGodhead (TG) logged out of chat

TT: that's a shame. i'm sorry john. your birthday got all messed up.

EB: it's okay it doesn't matter. it might have been boring anyway. let's just tell jade what happened.

TT: okay.

-tentacleTherapist (TT) logged out of chat

-ectoBiologist (EB) logged out of chat

Oh dear it seems that they couldn't play after all! that is because it was the work of a mysterious person who knew of time shenanigans made sure that they couldn't (spoilers!). But that doesn't stop the mastermind. He still has another game up his sleeve.

Reader= Fast forward to November 11th

A young girl stands in her room. It just so happens that today, the 11th of November is her birthday! Today she has also been given a name but you are already too late, she is already named.

Your name is Fate Memori and you are about to play a game. What game you ask? oh you guys all know too well what game is starting. Of course this game would not have started if another group of kids played first. But they are the back up and the game will still commence. All she has to do is talk to her friends to get things started.

-ruinsDeity (RD) logged on.

RD: Hey are you guys ready??

-cardMastermind (CM) logged on.

CM: Whoa you are way too excited for this.

RD: Well we have been waiting for a while now. hey did you log on as my server player?

CM: Yup. now we all have to is wait for the other two. and don't be in such a rush, you can't force "fate".

RD: Haha very funny.

CM: Aw come on I know you're happy. 

-savantTotality (ST) logged on

-farceBlossom (FB) logged on

ST: Oh did we log in into something?

FB: We're we bothering your little moment guys?

RD: Nope.

CM:No we are just passing time since you guys take forever.

ST: Wow how dare you transgress us.

CM:What the heck does that mean?

ST: Transgress:to violate a law, command, moral code, etc.; offend; sin.

RD: Okay we get it Mister Oxford Dictionary.

FB: So I just connected to Mark and Cole is connected to me. So is everyone good?

CM: Yup

ST: Indubitably 

RD: Positive

FB: Okay so everyone is ready? Because actually I'm really nervous.

RD: Aw don't worry Lily were all here together. Plus I think only Mark will mess up.

CM: Hey!

FB: Alright, if I'm playing with you guys I don't mind. 

RD: Yay! So let's get started!

Your name is Fate Memori and starting right now, right here everything is going to change. You feel excited and nervous, mainly a mixture of both. You have a feeling it's going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this all takes place about three years before The Countdown To The Final Round. In a way it's a prologue to all the OCs . This is what happens to the Delta kids so I might suggest reading if you want to know more about them. It's fumy and a little random at the beginning but it will get serious as chapters go on. At the end of this it leads to what happens to all the trolls and the alpha and beta kids in the first part. So please read and make comments!
> 
> Warning: The chapters could probably be added randomly and may not be in the exact order that they should be. (Don't blame me this is my head making up ideas and if they are not written down they will be forgotten forever.)


End file.
